


A Favor

by Kay_Erin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: Minutes before your ten years are up, a stranger comes and offers you your soul back, and then asks for a favor. The man-Crowley. His favor- find a man named Sam Winchester.Why does he want you to find this Sam? Why, when you do meet Sam, is there a connection you can't explain?





	1. Chapter 1

You slowly walked into the church, feeling your hands shaking the farther you walked into the church. You glanced at the people that you passed, not feeling any relief at the fact that they didn't glance at you. Though you knew if they did glance at you, your nerves would have tripled.

Shaking your head, you moved to the front, looking over all the candles, their flames flickering, representing lost souls, lost friends, lost family. And you couldn’t help but wonder if...someone would light a candle for you someday. Kneeling down, you bowed your head and clasped your hands, clenching your eyes shut.

You don’t know how long you were there, how long you prayed to a God you weren’t even sure existed, but as you stood, you weren’t surprised at the fact that you didn’t feel any better.

Glancing down at your watch as you slowly walked back towards the door, you realized that you had less than one hour.

Less than an hour till the ten years were up.

Stepping out of the thick wooden door, you jumped slightly as a British voice spoke. “Ah, there you are.”

Putting your hand on your heart, you stared at the man in the dark suit. “...can I help you?”

“Yes, you can,” he said, looking at the papers in his hands. “You are Y/N L/N, correct?”

You nodded slowly, feeling the fear inside you grow.

He met your eyes before looking back down at the papers. “And you sold your soul ten years ago to save your boyfriend’s life?”

Feeling tears well in your eyes as you looked down, you nodded again.

“Wonderful,” he said, making you look back at him.

“Are you here to….collect my soul?” you whispered.

“No, actually,” he replied, making the papers disappear.

You furrowed your eyebrows. “What?”

“I need a favor,” he stated. “My name is Crowley, I run hell.”

“A...a favor?” you questioned, worry and confusion filling you.

“Yes, a special one,” he explained, stepping towards you. “You get your soul back, forever. I just need you to do one thing for me.”

“...what?” you asked quietly. This didn’t sound like much of a favor...more like exchanging your old deal for another deal. But in this new deal, well, you didn’t go to hell.

Crowley held out a small piece of paper. “Go to this address, and wait for a man named Sam Winchester.”

“That’s it?” you asked, looking between his eyes and the paper.

“Yes.”

Your mind raced with too many questions- why was the King of hell talking to you? Why was he asking you for this “favor”, and not anybody else? Who was this Sam Winchester? But one thing rang through your mind: this was your only chance to live longer than the 28 minutes you had left.

“So, what’s your answer?” he questioned.

You snatched the paper from his hand. “Yes.”

He smiled slightly. “Good answer.” Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Taking a deep breath, you looked down at the address, knowing exactly where it was.

And you wondered why the hell you were going to the old abandoned warehouse outside of town to meet this mysterious Sam Winchester.

* * *

Turning slowly as you moved into the warehouse, you flinched at any small noise that echoed against the metal walls.

Shivering slightly, you wrapped your arms around yourself, realizing that a heavier jacket might have been a smart idea in the middle of the night.

“Who are you?”

You spun as the hissed words echoed through the huge room. “Hello?”

“Who are you?!”

You spun again, feeling dread fill your stomach as you felt a breeze on the back on your neck. “Hello?!”

You could hear your heart beating in your eyes, feel your hands shaking, and you knew something was wrong.

What the hell had you walked in to?!

Feeling someone behind you, you spun around yet again, tripping on the uneven concrete ground. Your jaw dropped as you saw a ghost floating above you, anger clear in its eyes.

“Down!” a deep voice yelled.

You ducked, covering your head as shots rang out. Feeling hands pull you up, you looked up to a man with long hair, feeling yourself shake. “Thank you,” you said.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” a second man to your right yelled.

You looked between them, your mouth opening when the ghost appeared again, the taller man with the longer hair shooting it again and making it disappear again.. “Nevermind,” he said, calmer than his partner. “Let’s get out of here.”

You nodded, clenching his shirt as his arm wrapped around you, moving with him outside of the warehouse. “Okay, I’ll ask again- what the hell are you doing here?!” the shorter man yelled, making you flinch.

“Dean, calm down,” the taller man said, his arm still around you, you noticed.

“Is...is one of you Sam Winchester?” you asked quietly.

That made the man with long hair step back, his eyes locked onto you. “How do you know my name?” he asked.

“I was told to come to this address,” you said, wrapping your arms around yourself as a strong breeze blew. “I was told to come here and...find you.”

“Why?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t know, I swear,” you replied.

“Who sent you?” Dean asked, staring at you as well.

You shifted. “A man...demon, named Crowley.”

“What?!” Dean yelled, his eyes widening.

Sam held out an arm, holding Dean back. They exchanged a glance before Sam met your eyes. “How do you know Crowley?” he asked.

“I..I don’t,” you replied, shivering in the cold slightly. “I...he found me.”

“Crowley doesn’t just find anybody,” Dean stared.

“He...I…” You sighed, closing your eyes. “Ten years ago I made a deal….he found me half an hour before I was set to die. All he said was I would live if I came here and found you!” You met Sam’s eyes, feeling frantic. “Please...you have to believe me, that’s all I know.”

His eyes searched yours for a moment before he nodded slowly, and you felt relief fill you.

“Sam-” Dean started.

“No, Dean,” he interrupted, looking down at the other man. “Crowley sent her here, to me, for a reason. We can’t just let her walk away.”

“...what?” you asked, suddenly confused.

Sam met your eyes again, calmly telling you, “Crowley is the King of Hell. He doesn’t just take an interest in anybody. If he sent you here, it was for a reason. And we need to find out what.”

“So…”

Dean sighed, his shoulders dropping. “So you’re coming with us.”

You looked between them both, before nodding slowly. “...okay.”

Both their eyebrows shot up. “What?” Sam asked.

“You’re not even gonna ask where we’re going?” Dean added.

“I’ve been...wandering for five years…” you told them, pulling your jacket tighter around you as you felt the cold seep deeper into you. “...as long as I have a bed...I’m not gonna really complain.”

“Do you have..anything else?” Sam asked, looking over you in your hoodie.

“Not really..” you muttered.

In a second, Sam was beside you again, moving his arm around you. “Come on, let’s get inside. You’re probably freezing.”

You buried yourself into his figure, reveling in his warmth, You hadn’t been this close with...anybody, in a very very long time.

Dean sighed. “Fine. I’ll get you two back to the motel, come back here and gank this bitch.”

Sam nodded and led you to a classic black car, opening the back door. Sam followed you, pulling you to him again and rubbing his hands over yours.

“What’s your name?” he asked softly.

“Y/N,” you replied. “Y/N L/N.

“It’ll be alright,” he said, meeting your eyes. “We’ll figure this out.”

You nodded, looking down at the leather seat as Dean started the car. “Thank you.” God, were you glad the cold had made your cheeks this pink, otherwise, Sam would have seen your blush.

As you glanced back at Sam, he smiled, a soft, kind smile. The kind of smile that made you feel safe, that made you feel like maybe...things would get better for you.

* * *

You stared at yourself in the partially foggy mirror, drying your hair with the towel slowly.

Dean had dropped you and Sam off at the motel they were apparently staying at, before taking off. Sam suggested a hot shower, to help you warm up. You had agreed, knowing that he would probably dig up all he could on you while you were busy.

But...you couldn’t blame him. Meeting a stranger in an abandoned warehouse who knows who you are would shake anyone up. If you were in his shoes, you would do as much research on them as possible too.

Opening the door to the bathroom, you stepped into the room, smiling gently as Sam looked up at you.

“Feel any better?” he asked, turning away from his laptop towards you..

You nodded. “Ya, much.”

“Good,” he replied, glancing at the computer screen briefly. “Can I ask you some questions?”

Moving towards Sam, you peaked into the mini fridge, thrilled to see a few water bottle inside it. Taking one, you opened it, moving to sit at the tiny table across from the giant. “Shoot.”

He chuckled, shutting the computer screen. “Why have you been moving around?”

You shrugged, sipping the water. “Knowing I only had ten years made me feel restless. I’ve only been traveling and moving for four years though,” you explained.

“What did you do before that?” he asked next.

“What did you find?” you replied. Sam’s eyes widened slightly, making you shrug. “I figured you would search for any info you could find about me. I am a complete stranger who just knew your name.”

Sam chuckled, smiling. “I saw you were a Professor, for a long time actually.”

You nodded. “Professor of Mythology and Legends. My most popular class was called ‘Ancient Legends in Relation to Modern Times.’”

“Wow, impressive,” Sam complimented.

“Thank you,” you replied softly.

“So...you just left your job?”

Running your eyes over Sam, you could see he wasn’t judging you, he was curious, almost like he wanted to know more about you.

Nodding again, you explained, “I loved my job, and I didn’t want to leave. but the university was going to cut me loose anyways, budget cuts. So...I did them the favor and left on my own. I miss teaching, but I learned a lot while I traveled around.”

He nodded slowly, studying you for a moment. After a minute of silence, you said, “Go ahead, ask me about my deal. I know you want to.”

Sam sighed softly, leaning forward on the table. “Why did you make it? The deal, I mean.”

“In the end, it was the worst decision I ever made,” you told him. “My boyfriend at the time, who I loved with all my heart...had lung cancer. Stage four. Nothing was helping at all. I stayed with him whenever I could, and he always talked about how if a miracle happened and he lived, he would marry me, we'd have three kids, a dog and a house. The perfect life.”

“So you made a deal…” Sam said, sighing.

You nodded, looking at your hands. “Yep. Then he was healed, healthy. Then...one day not even a week later he left while I was working….I came home and found all this stuff gone, and a note on the kitchen table. It said that while he was dying he realized he wanted to see the world, travel, the beauty it had to offer.”

“God, he didn’t even say it to your face. Asshole,” Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

“It gets worse,” you told him, sighing.

“Worse?” he echoed.

“Oh ya,” you said, nodding. “Not even a full year after he left...he came back to town….with a pregnant wife.”

“Oh god….”

You sighed, nodding as you stared down at the bottle. ”Yep…”

“That’s...is that why you never tried to...reverse the deal?” Sam asked softly.

You nodded. “I almost did. Multiple times. But then...I couldn’t do that to a child. Just because I was scorned doesn’t mean a child deserves to grow up without a father…”

Sam reached across the table, putting one of his hands over yours. “You’re strong for doing that.”

You smiled slightly. “Thank you…can i ask how you...seem okay with all of this?”

“Me and Dean hunt monsters,” he replied. “Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons and more.”

You nodded slowly. “And are you and Dean…”

“No! No,” Sam replied, quickly, shaking his head. “No. We’re brothers. Not that I don’t support that though! Everyone has the right to their own decision.”

You laughed softly. “Yes, everyone does. I was just asking because you two look a little alike. But I thought that was mostly the broad shoulders and plaid shirts.”

Sam laughed, his smile growing wider. “Ya, most people see that and think brothers, rather than how we look alike.” Your smile grew when Sam;’s phone rang, taking his attention. “Good, Dean found the bones. He won’t be long.”

“How do finding the bones help get rid of a ghost?” you questioned.

“You salt and burn them,” he replied. “But if the person is cremated, you have to find whatever they’re connected to. Which can vary from ghost to ghost.”

“Oh, of course. That makes sense.”

Sam smiled softly, making your stomach twist. “I was going to ask how you just accepted that but...it’s probably not a big jump from legend to real, isn’t it?”

“Not a big jump at all,” you agreed. “So...I have to ask...what exactly are we going to do? Why...bring me with you?”

Sam sighed. “Crowley only helps people if there’s something good for him in it. And most of the time, if it’s good for him, it’s bad for us.”

“That makes sense…”

“Exactly,” he said. “So Crowley wanting you to find me...well we don’t know why he wanted it, at all. So I-we are going to protect you. And we’re going to figure out why Crowley sent you to the warehouse.”

“How are you going to protect me?” you asked.

“Dean and I live in Kansas, in a bunker that’s protected agan any Supernatural creature you could imagine,” he said. “You can stay there, with us.”

“And...I’m guessing you and your brother travel a lot? to fight monsters and such?”

The idea of staying in this…”bunker” by yourself for long periods of time scared you. but only because the possibility of Crowley wanting you for something wasn’t a pleasing thought either.

“Sometimes,” Sam replied. “But we won't leave you alone, don’t worry.” His smile was soft, kind again. And it made you feel safe.

You smiled back, just as Sam’s phone rang again. “Dean’s picking up dinner,” he said. “Anything specific you want?”

“I don’t know…a burrito sounds good.”

“Burritos it is,” Sam replied, smiling before telling Dean.

As you watched him argue with his brother over the phone, you wondered if the “favor” Crowley had wanted was a favor for him, or you. Because right now...it was looking like a favor for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a kudo or comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam take you to the bunker, where you start to settle into your new life. But this strange place and the strange circumstances lead to nightmares, and...maybe the start of something?

You slowly moved through the library, running your hands over all the books in the bunker’s library. There were so many, and you were in awe.

You could hear Sam chuckle behind you. “I know, it’s a lot to take in.”

“It’s amazing,” you replied, turning to him, smiling. “I...I’ve always loved reading.”

“Well, you have a lot to read here,” he told you, smiling.

“I do,” you responded, laughing softly.

After Dean brought the burritos, and you all ate, you all agreed to get some rest. Sam took the couch and offered you one of the beds. You had tried to fight him on it, but he had insisted and won. the next morning after breakfast, both boys agreed the next step would be to go back to the bunker. Sam wanted to show you around, get you comfortable in the space and around them while you were pretty sure Dean just wanted to sleep on his own bed.

It had taken about five hours to drive there, and it had been a fairly pleasant drive. Dean kept the rock music soft, which seemed to surprise Sam. The soft music, plus the comfy backseat, and the scenery flying by made you sleepy, so for part of the drive you had slept in the backseat, curled up on your jacket.

After a while, you had sworn you had woken up slightly, and you heard Dean and Sam talking about you. In your head (whether you know if it was imagination or not) Sam had commented on how he was worried how you were sleeping. Dean had replied (again, you didn't know if he had actually said it or not) that he had heard you tossing and turning in your sleep, and commented that you looked like you needed it.

You hoped it was a figment of your imagination, and not real. Because if it was, then that means they already knew about your nightmares. And you had a feeling the Winchesters were not the kind of people to just ignore that fact. But when you fully woke up later, neither of them mentioned anything close to their conversation. Which made you think it might have been a figment of your imagination, but you could never be too sure.

After you had woken up after a two-hour nap, Dean parked at a mall, saying something about how he needed rest while he shopped. that had confused you until Sam explained that the mall was on the way to the bunker, so they had agreed to stop and get you some clothes, shoes, ect. The thought that they had thought about it made you very happy, and the idea of getting new clothes was just as exciting.

The shopping went extremely smoothly, Sam being as patient as a saint as you shopped and tried things on. He had bought himself a few plaid shirts too, smiling as you asked if he always wore plaid. He didn’t give you an answer though.

Once clothes and shoes had been bought, Sam pulled you into a mobile store, buying you a new smartphone. And luckily for you, the store was having a sale, go you got a tablet as well.

After an hour of shopping, the trip back to the bunker was quick and painless. You were soaked in making sure your phone and tablet were set up the way you liked, the silence in the impala comfortable.

Once Dean parked in front of the bunker main door though, Sam took the electronics from your hands, leading you inside. And now that you were inside, you felt safe, secure. The bunker was homey, which you didn’t expect actually. Dean had described it as a World War Three bunker- dark, cold, more for necessity than anything else. But now that you were here, it didn’t feel like that at all. it did feel like a home. Like a place you could call your home.

You turned as you heard heavy footsteps through the hall, realizing that they were Dean’s as he turned the corner. “I put your stuff in the room across from Sam’s,” he said, pointing back down the hall.

You glanced at Sam, who instantly replied, “I’ll give you the full tour, don’t worry.”

You smiled just as your stomach growled, blushing. “I’m sorry.”

Dean laughed as Sam chuckled. “That’s a sign- lunch, Sammy!” Dean cried, turning on his heel and walking back into the hall.

“Come on,“ Sam said, smiling widely at you. “I’ll show you the kitchen, we can eat, and I’ll give you the full tour.”

“Sounds perfect,” you replied, your smile growing.

* * *

You spun in a circle in the warehouse, hearing growling coming from every direction around you. Your breathing grew heavier, you felt panic rise in you. “No,” you whispered. “No, no!”

You felt heavy breathing on your leg and rushed the opposite way, tripping on the uneven ground. Hearing the paws follow you, more than one set, you backed away as fast as you could. “No! No! I’m safe!”

“Ah, ah, hold on pets,” a familiar British voice rang out.

You froze as Crowley moved out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.”No….”

“Oh, yes,” he replied, chuckling. “You really thought you could actually get away from you deal, Y/N?”

“But you said-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Crowley replied, his smirk growing as his hand pet one of the large hellhounds, still invisible. “Sick her.”

You screamed, bolting up in your bed, breathing heavily. You kicked the blankets off of you, curling up on the bed, resting your forehead on your knees.

“Y/N?!”

You jumped and fell off of the bed as your door burst open, clenching your eyes shut. “No!” you cried, crawling back till your back hit the wall. “Don’t hurt me…”

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry…” You flinched as hands gently touched your arms, but opened your eyes, looking up to see Sam kneeling down in front of you. “It’s okay,” he said softly, his eyes shining with worry. “You’re safe, I promise.”

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything but instead moved towards him, gripping his shirt tightly. Sam’s arms instantly wrapped around you, holding you close.

Without any words though, Sam knew what had happened. “You’re safe here, I promise. They can’t touch you.”

You nodded, clenching your eyes shut. You had been plagued by nightmares with hellhounds since you had first discovered that the hounds would be how your ten years would end. Sleeping had become a fantasy. And you had thought that now with the deal broken, the nightmares would stop.

But it turns out you had been wrong.

Feeling tears escape your eyes, you whispered, “Don’t go…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Sam replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Enjoy, and let me know if you want the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're slowly adjusting to life in your new home, but the night before leaves you wanting...something.
> 
> Sam and Dean decide to take a certain measure to find out more about why Crowley send Y/N their way.

You stared down at the coffee mug, the warmth of the mug seeping into your hands. You glanced at as the chair across from you moved, meeting Sam’s eyes briefly before looking back down.

You hadn’t been able to fall back asleep after the nightmare, but true to his word, Sam had stayed. Him holding you, whispering calming phrases, running his hands up and down your back. It made your stomach twist in a way you hadn’t felt in a very long time. And...you weren’t sure what to think or do about it.

Because to Sam...you were just a girl he was protecting. Just an idiot that had sold her soul, and gotten it back somehow. As soon as it was all figured out..you would be gone and Sam would forget you.

“How long have you been having nightmares?” Sam asked softly.

“...since I found out hellhounds was how demon deals...ended,” you replied.

“They can’t get you here,” he said, reaching across the table and taking your hand. You met his eyes again and he smiled. “I-We’ll protect you.”

“..thank you,” you muttered, smiling slightly.

Sam smiled back, before standing. “Alright, what do you want for breakfast?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know…”

“I can make omelets,” he suggested.

“That sounds good,” you agreed.

His smile grew as he moved to the fridge then, grabbing eggs.

* * *

Dean glanced at Sam as they heard the shower start, shutting the laptop. “Okay, what the hell is going on?”

Sam met his older brother’s eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“With Y/N,” Dean replied.

Sam shifted in his seat. “What about her?”

“Is there a reason you insisted she come here?” Dean pushed.

“Crowley just gave her her soul back, and told her if she wanted to keep it she had to find me,” Sam stated. “That’s a pretty good reason.”

“Ya, but it seems like there’s something else…”

“There’s not, Dean,” Sam replied. “Just drop it, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” Dean said, holding up his hands.

“Now, are we gonna talk to Crowley or not?” Sam asked.

“I’ve been calling, no answer.”

“We summon him then,” Sam stated.

“When? Now?”

“No, tonight.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “When Y/N’s asleep?” Sam nodded. “You don’t think she deserved to be there?”

“We don’t know what he’ll say,” Sam replied. “I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“‘Don’t want her getting hurt’?” Dean repeated.

“Shut up,” Sam stated, standing and leaving the room.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, little brother,” he muttered.

* * *

That night, a little bit after midnight had passed, Sam peeked into Y/N’s room, smiling softly as he found her asleep. He had almost been tempted to give her something, to make sure she would sleep soundly. Not just so that he and Dean could summon Crowley, but so she could actually sleep. Sam could see the exhaustion building in her eyes, and he just wanted her to sleep soundly, no nightmares.

Closing her door quietly, Sam moved back to Dean in the dungeon. “We’re all set?” he asked.

“Is she asleep?” Dean asked in reply.

“Yep, sound asleep,” Sam stated.

“Good, then let’s do this.” Dean lit the matches and dropped them in the bowl, both brothers looking to the devil’s trap then.

It took a moment, but Crowley appeared, sighing as he stood in the trap. “Winchesters.”

“You weren’t answering our calls,” Dean stated. “Had to do this the hard way.”

“Fine,” Crowley replied, looking to Sam. “I’m guessing this is about our familiar acquaintance Y/N?”

Sam nodded, stepping forward. “Why send her to find me?”

Crowley smirked slight. “Not answering that question, moose.”

“Okay, why give her her soul back?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“It seemed like a good exchange,” Crowley replied. “I give her what she wants most at that moment, she does me a favor.”

“And what was that favor?” Sam questioned.

“Finding you,” the King of Hell responded.

“Why?” Sam asked instantly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Crowley stated, his smirk growing.

“That’s kinda why we summoned you,” Dean stated.

“So what, you two will keep me here because I won’t tell you why I sent a beautiful woman to find Sam?” Crowley replied, looking between both brothers.

“Yes,” they stated at the same time.

“Well I need a chair then,” Crowley told them. “Because I’m going to want to sit. Because I’m not telling you.”

“Crowley-” Dean started.

Crowley interrupted him, looking at Sam again. “I’m surprised she isn’t down here...I’d be willing to tell her more than I’m telling you two.”

“She is not going near you,” Sam replied loudly, moving towards him.

“Woah!” Dean replied, pushing Sam away from the devil’s trap.

“Ooh, feisty,” Crowley commented, his smirk growing.

Dean pushed Sam towards the door of the dungeon. “Come on, We’ll let him sit.”

Sam was breathing slightly heavily as Dean shut the door to the dungeon, clenching his hands. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, studying his brother.

“Fine…” Sam muttered. “We just...we can’t let Y/N see Crowley. We don’t know why he sent her to me, so it could be dangerous.”

“But we don’t know if it’s dangerous. If she talks to Crowley...he might tell us,” Dean replied.

“No.” Sam stated, clenching his jaw. “No. I’m not letting her near him. No matter what you say.”

Sam turned around and stormed down the hall before Dean could reply, making the oldest Winchester furrow his eyebrows. “What the hell?” he whispered.

Sam moved back to Y/N’s room, stopping in front of her door. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down.

Sam didn’t know what was going on. Just the idea of Crowley, the King of Hell, getting near Y/N again…it made him so angry...angrier than he had been for a very long time. And he didn’t know why.

Hearing movement and heavy breathing from inside Y/N’s room, Sam opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Y/N was indeed tossing and turning on her bed, whimpering softly.

Without a second though, Sam moved to the bed, laying down and wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay, it’s okay, Y/N,” he muttered softly.

After a moment, she calmed down, pulling herself closer to Sam, to his surprise. Sam could feel Y/N grip his shirt tightly, and he kissed the top of her head lightly. “I’m right here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I hope you're all enjoying the series so far. I honestly don't know how fast I'll be updating. So, if you want to get chapters faster, comment and let me know!
> 
> I'm curious about what you think of this chapter! Why did Crowley send the reader to Sam? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day passes, and Crowley still won't let anything slip to Sam about Y/N. But when Sam and Dean have to go take care of a case, what will happen in the bunker?

You hummed softly, flipping another pancake. Hearing footsteps, you glanced back to see Dean moving into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. “Good morning,” you said. “Coffee is fresh.”

“Thank, God,” he muttered, moving to the pot and pouring a cup.

As you slide the pancakes into the oven, you can feel Dean’s eyes on you. “Something wrong?” you asked, glancing at him.

“No, nope,” he replied, shifting and moving to the table.

“You sure?” you pushed.

Dean was silent for a moment. “Positive.”

“Alright then,” you replied, pouring more batter into the pan.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, you heard the bunker door open, and Sam’s familiar footsteps. You glanced at the entry to the kitchen, smiling as Sam moved into the room, sweaty from his run.

Seeing him in the running shirt and running shorts, sweating, you forced yourself to look away and tried not to stare. But it was so hard not to…

Taking a deep breath, you flipped the pancakes. You stood straighter after a moment, feeling Sam move behind you. “Hmm, those look good,” Sam commented.

You blushed slightly. “Thank you. My mom’s recipe. I’ve got more in the oven, staying warm.”

“Smart,” Sam responded. “I’ll shower, then grab some.”

You glanced back at him and smiled, feeling butterflies in your stomach as Sam smiled back, before he moved out of the kitchen.

You turned back to the stove, now knowing that with Sam smiling at you like that..it would be hard not to smile all the time.

* * *

Sam quietly shut the door to the dungeon behind him, moving to Crowley.

“Ah, good afternoon, Moose,” Crowley said, looking up from his chair. “I thought I smelled pancakes this morning- is Y/N a good cook?”

“Shut up,” Sam snapped, folding his arms.

“Fine, snippy today then,” the king of hell replied.

Sam took a deep breath, staring at Crowley. “Why did you send her to find me?”

“Y/N?” Sam nodded. “Not telling you.”

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, making Crowley smirk. “We’re going to keep you here till you tell us,” Sam told him.

“Well, then can I have a comfier chair?” Crowley responded.

Sam clenched his jaw, moving back out of the dungeon. Moving through the halls, he stopped as he passed the entrance to the library. Slowly backing up, he peered inside, the scowl melting off his face as he saw Y/N sitting in one of the large chairs, her legs under her as she slowly read the book on her lap.

There was a smile of curiosity on her lips, a sparkle in her eyes that made Sam wonder what had caused it. Leaning against the wall, he watched her for a minute, calming down slightly as he realized that...even if they never found out why Crowley sent her to him...she looked like she would be happy here.

Smiling, Sam moved back down the hall, leaving Y/N to her reading.

* * *

You glanced up as you heard Sam move down the hall, letting out the breath as his footsteps faded. You had been able to feel him watching you, and the longer he did, the tighter the knots in your stomach grew.

It was nerve-racking, extremely so. And as you could hear Sam move away, part of you was relieved, you could relax again. But part of you...had wanted him to come into the library rather than leave…

Biting on the nail on your thumb, you thought over Sam Winchester. He was a kind man, sweet, funny, handsome...You could talk with him for hours, about anything at all. And then you could just spend time with him and not speak at all, and feel comfortable.

You gasped softly as something hit you- you liked Sam...and you liked him more than you had ever liked the boyfriend you had sold your soul for.

Covering your mouth, you took a deep breath, wondering what the hell you were going to do about your growing feelings.

* * *

Dean moved into the kitchen, making you look up from your book, and making Sam look up from preparing dinner. “What is it?” Sam asked automatically.

Glancing at Dean, you realized that he must have been wearing his worried face, with how Sam had reacted.

“Case two towns over,” Dean replied, turning the laptop in his hands towards Sam.

Sam cursed, making you raise your eyebrows. “We need to go today,” Sam commented, meeting Dean’s eyes.

“Like now,” Dean agreed.

“What is it?” you asked, closing your book slowly.

“Really bad case,” Dean told you.

“Case?”

“Monsters killing people,” Sam explained. “And this one is bad...”

“Go then,” you said, standing. “I’ll stay here, I can take care of myself.”

Sam seemed unsure, worry filling his face. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” you said. “We’ve got food, I’ve got books, I’ll be fine. Go save lives.”

Sam smiled slightly, glancing at Dean. “I’ll go get ready,” he said, before moving out of the room.

You took Sam’s place at the stove, continuing what he had started.

“Hey, Y/N?”

You glanced back at Dean, who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. “Ya?” you asked.

“Leave any locked doors alone,” he said. “We don't usually lock doors, but if we do...it’s for a good reason.”

You nodded. “Understood.”

Dean gave you a small smile before he moved down the hall, and you turned back to the stove, wondering why he had said that now, and not earlier, like when you had first arrived at the bunker.

* * *

Sam couldn’t help but glance back at the bunker as the Impala drove away.

“Hey,” Dean commented, making Sam look to him. “She’ll be fine. She’s a big girl.”

Sam rolled his eyes, facing the road again. “I’m just worried she’ll find Crowley, okay?”

“Ya...that’s all,” Dean muttered.

“Shut up,” sam shot back, looking out the window.

“Listen, I already told her before we left to leave any locked doors alone,” Dean replied. “She won’t find Crowley. It’ll be fine.”

“...I hope so,” Sam muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very late update. But it's an update!
> 
> Since I have this series written out fully now, I'm going to try to update more, hopefully every other day. But enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester brothers are still on a case when Y/N hears something in the bunker and leads her somewhere she knows she shouldn't be. At the same time, Dean and Sam are dealing with a demon that says something strange.
> 
> What does Sam learn? And what does Y/N learn?

It had been a day since Sam and Dean had left the bunker, and it was an interesting feeling. It was nice to finally have some alone time, quiet time, a long period of time where you could do what you wanted when you wanted.

But along with that come the feeling of loneliness. The bunker was big, huge, and you had it all to yourself. It seemed like even the littlest noises made you jump, put you on edge. So while you were happy to be alone, you couldn’t wait for Sam and Dean to get back.

Bouncing your foot to the music playing on your phone, you scrubbed the plate you had used last night, trying to keep busy. You would have been reading, but your eyes were starting to hurt from all the reading you had been doing.

You froze as you heard someone else humming, the sound echoing through the halls. Setting the plate aside, you dried your hands and grabbed your phone, turning off the music. Your stomach twisted as the humming continued though, and you slowly moved down the hall, following the sound.

You stopped in front of the door to the dungeon, hearing the humming come from inside. You reached for the doorknob, pausing as you found it locked, Dean’s words echoed through your mind: “Leave any locked doors alone. We don't usually lock doors, but if we do...it’s for a good reason.”

“Is that you, Y/N?” a familiar British voice called through the door.

“C-Crowley?” you called, shock running through you.

“Let me guess...the boys didn’t tell you I was here,” he said.

“No…” you whispered, your mind racing then to that fact. Why would Sam and Dean hold Crowley and not tell you? “Why are they…”

“Keeping me locked up?” he finished. “Because of you. They want to know why I told you to find Samuel.”

Your mind was racing. Sam had kept Crowley locked up just because the demon wouldn't tell him something? Something to do with you? Did that mean that...he liked you too? Or was he just helping...just to help?

“You’re probably wondering that too,” he continued. “Well, I’d be willing to tell you more than them.”

“What?” you asked, his words breaking your concentration.

“If you asked me, I would tell you,” Crowley replied.

“How would I know you’re telling me the truth?” you responded.

“Oh, you would,” he replied.

“How?” you pushed.

“You’d feel it. You do now actually,” he explained. “That feeling, in your gut when you see him- it’s like you’re supposed to be with him. That’s how it feels. Tell me I’m wrong.”

You covered your mouth, leaning against the wall beside the door. “H-How do you know that?” you asked, your voice shaking.

“Oh darling, I have my ways.”

* * *

Dean pulled the ropes around the demon’s wrists tighter, stepping back to look over the demon. He had been hard to find, but now that the brother’s had him, he wasn't getting away.

“Where’s the family?” Dean asked.

“Go to hell,” the demon spat.

“Been there, done that,” he replied. “Not as much fun as you guys seem to think. Now-where’s the family?”

The demon just glared, making Dean sigh.

The door to the abandoned house opened, and Dean looked back to see Sam move inside with a back. “Got what we need?” Dean asked.

“Ya,” Sam replied, setting the duffle on the table.

The demon chuckled. “Well, Sam Winchester. I didn’t think you would be here.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“Well, soul mates usually don’t leave each other,” the demon replied. “Not if they have to. And especially not when they first meet.”

“Soul mates?” Dean questioned. “What are you talking about?”

“Word around the street is that Sam Winchester found his soul mate,” the demon stated, keeping his eyes locked on Sam.

Confusion swept over Sam, but then his jaw dropped slightly. “No…”

“Well, that’s the rumor,” the demon continued, smirking. “No one’s sure if it’s true, cause Crowley is missing.”

The realization hit Dean then, and he quickly pushed Sam out of the room. “He’s lying,” Dean said.

“I don’t think so,” Sam replied, shaking his head.

“What? Why?” Dean questioned.

“It’s such a Crowley thing to do,” Sam explained. “Find my soul mate, have her find me, all so I can get out of the hunting life, and he can do what he wants.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay, but how do we know for sure she’s your soul mate? I mean, come on.”

* * *

“For example, I know you already have feelings for him,” Crowley stated, making you freeze. “You like seeing him every day, you like living with him, you wish you were closer to him.”

You covered your mouth, trying to process it. How did Crowley know all this?

“You know how you feel for him, but you just wish he would feel the same,” he continued. “Something is pulling you to him, and you don't know what it is. But I do.”

“What?” you pushed, turning to face the door.

“You really want to know?” he responded.

“Yes, tell me!” you said.

Crowley chuckled. “Well, see, you are Sam Winchester’s soul mate.”

You froze. “W-what?”

“Yes, and I know what you’re thinking-’soul mates don’t exist!’ But they do. And Moose is your’s.”

You covered your mouth and leaned back against the wall. Crowley had to be lying. He had to be.

With shaky legs you rushed to the library, determined to find anything about soul mates.

* * *

Sam sighed. “Dean...since I first saw her, there’s this...pull in me to make sure she’s okay, and safe and happy.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “So you think that makes her your soul mate?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “The men of Letters did extensive research on soulmates, and found out that especially for certain couples those exact kind of feelings rose inside each other when they first met,” he explained. “So, ya, I think she is.”

“That’s insane,” Dean said. “I mean...we know soul mates exist, but us? You? Me? Having soul mates? It’s dangerous.”

Sam nodded slowly, a battle going on inside him. Part of him knew Dean was right- it was dangerous, and she would get hurt, and that thought made Sam angry. But the other part of him-it ached at the idea of leaving her, letting her go.

“We’ll figure it out,” he muttered. “Let’s just kill this demon.”

Dean nodded and moved back to the room, Sam slowly following.

The younger Winchester already knew what decision he would probably end up making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! :D What do you think will happen now that the reader and Sam both know what's going on? ;)
> 
> Keep a look out in two days for the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Y/N have both had time to think about this new information. But what will they do? What will happen when Sam makes a huge decision on his own, a decision that impacts himself and Y/N?

Three days had passed since Sam and Dean had left for the hunt. Dean had texted you a few hours ago that they were on their way back, which had prompted you to shower and clean up the bunker a little. Because after talking to Crowley two days ago, you had thrown yourself into researching soul mates.

It was a lot to take in, especially because you had never figured soul mates existed. And yet...from everything Crowley had told you, everything you had read and researched, it looked like soul mates did exist. It seemed like from what you had seen, it was rare for soul mates to actually meet. But once they had, they were together for the rest of their lives.

You had no idea if that would be you and Sam. You knew that you did have feelings for him, and if you were soul mates then that would mean Sam would have feelings for you too…right?

As you made dinner (steaks and mashed potatoes with salad), you realized you had no idea what to do around Sam. You couldn’t tell him or Dean you had spoken to Crowley, they would be angry at you. You couldn’t just say “hey, I think we’re soul mates” because Sam would be confused and you would probably just scare him. And you didn’t know if you were confident enough to ask Sam on a date...so that left only one option- act as if nothing had changed at all.

* * *

Sam stared out the window of the Impala, staying silent.

And well, it was making Dean worry. Because he could tell Sam was thinking, and he had been thinking and quiet since the demon had mentioned the word “soul mate”. Dean just was just worried about what Sam was thinking about…

“Talk to me,” Dean said, glancing at his brother.

“About what?” Sam replied, looking at Dean.

“What you’re thinking,” Dean stated.

Sam sighed, looking back out the window. “...you’re right.”

“About what?”

“About us having soulmates. It’s dangerous for them...too dangerous,” Sam muttered.

“So...what do you want to do?” Dean asked slowly.

Sam stayed silent for a moment before saying, “I need to talk to Crowley.”

Dean didn’t have time to push why, before they pulled up into the bunker garage. Turning off the engine, Sam got out of the Impala, grabbing his bag before moving inside the bunker.

Dean sighed and followed his brother, a feeling growing in his gut that said what Sam had planned wasn’t going to be a good thing..

* * *

You set the mashed potatoes on the table as you heard a door open. Moving into the hall, you called, “Sam? Dean?”

“Hey.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you saw Sam move down the hall. “Hey, I just finished making dinner.”

“Great,” he replied, smiling back slightly. His smile looked somewhat forced, and you wondered why. “I’ll be right back, and we can eat.”

You nodded and watched him move to his room, glancing back as you heard Dean’s footsteps. “Hey, I heard something about dinner,” he commented, smiling at you.

You nodded, smiling. “Yep, steak and mashed potatoes.”

“Oh god, you’re amazing,” Dean said, dropping his bag and moving into the kitchen.

You giggled and glanced down towards Sam’s room, before following Dean.

* * *

Sam dropped his bag in his room, taking a deep breath. Seeing Y/N had twisted his gut in a good way and a bad way.

He loved seeing her smile, knowing she was happy. But seeing her smile reminded him of the plan he had forming in his head, and he knew that if his plan went how he wanted it to...he wouldn’t see her smile again.

Moving out of his room, he glanced towards the dungeon, where Crowley was still locked up. Sam would go to the King of Hell after Y/N was asleep...so for now, he would enjoy her company...the company of his soul mate.

He moved back to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Y/N talking with Dean. The conversation looked mostly one-sided, as Dean’s mouth was full, but she was smiling and talking with him anyway.

“Ah, Sammy!” Dean cried, swallowing his food, smiling. “Come here! Y/N is a freaking amazing cook.”

Y/N blushed, glancing at Sam as he sat next to her. “I’m not that good.”

“My steaks aren’t even this good,” Dean replied pointing at her with his fork before taking another bite.

Her blush grew darker, making Sam’s smile grow as he served himself dinner. “This does look great,” he commented, before taking a bite of the salad, his eyes growing wide. “It’s amazing! What did you put on it?”

Y/N’s blush grew darker then, before she shrugged. “Olive oil, red wine vinegar, and a little bit of Lawry's salt.”

Sam nodded in approval as he took another bite.

She smiled at him, before eating. The rest of the meal was mostly silent, except for humming or in Dean’s case moaning in approval to the food.

As all three finished, Sam instantly started cleaning up.

“Oh you don't have to,” Y/N said, standing and moving to help.

“No, sit,” Sam replied, watching her until she did so. “You cooked and got everything ready, so the least I can do is clean up.”

She smiled softly, and Sam swore she blushed as well. “Okay. If you insist.”

“I do,” Sam stated, before cleaning up dinner.

Dean glanced between Y/N and Sam, swearing he could feel a change in the air. He just didn’t know if the change was good...or bad yet.

* * *

Sam slowly opened the door to Y/N’s room, smiling as he saw she was sound asleep. Before they had all gone to bed, Sam had made tea, putting sleeping medicine in Y/N’s cup. It was good to see it had worked, and he just hoped she still didn’t have any nightmares.

Closing the door again, Sam moved to the dungeon, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him before moving to Crowley.

“Ah, Moose,” the demon said. “I was wondering when I would see you again. These past three days have been so lonely.”

Sam sighed and folded his arms. “Sorry, hunt.”

“Here to ask why I directed Y/N to you again?” the king asked, smirking up at the hunter.

“No,” Sam replied, making Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up. “We ran into a rogue demon, and he said that rumors are flying around that Y/N is my soul mate.”

Crowley sighed, looking up. “Blubbering idiots.” He looked back to Sam. “Yes. Y/N is your soul mate, Moose. And I know you and her already both feel it’s true.”

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked away. “Damn,” he muttered softly.

“Excuse me?” Crowley asked, frowning his eyebrows. “Where’s the issue there? She’s your soul mate! Now you go kiss her, leave the life, and have a family!”

“You know I can’t have that!” Sam cried, facing him again. Sam looked angry, angry in a way Crowley realized he had never seen before. “Monsters will always come for me, always! And she’ll get hurt because of it!”

Crowley stayed silent, realizing that Sam was right, probably at least. The Winchesters were famous in the hunting world, on the hunter’s side, and on the monster’s side. If one of the brother’s just...disappeared, some people would be grateful and move on with life. But others...wouldn’t like that at all. Hunters would search for Sam for help, Monsters would search for Sam to kill him. Sam would never fully be out of the life...no matter if he found his soul mate or not.

Sam took a deep breath, folding his arms. “I want to make a deal.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up at the same time his jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“Not a regular deal,” Sam explained. “A...trade of services.”

The King of Hell’s jaw shut, but the shock was still evident on his face. “What kind of services?”

“I find and kill rogue demons, and take care of simpler problems you have with enemies and such,” Sam said.”And in return, you protect Y/N. You take her away from me and here, and keep her safe.”

Crowley studied the younger Winchester’s face, realizing that this was a real deal- Sam wanted this deal. He wanted Y/N safe, and was willing to do Crowley’s dirty work to make sure she was.

Nodding, Crowley said simply, “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think! What do you think of Sam's decision? ;)


End file.
